


Pure

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Brothers, Gen, POV Dean Winchester, Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: A drabble set after the end of S13.09. Dean has hope at last, even if he and Sam are trapped in The Bad Place.





	Pure

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Spoilers for 13.09.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, they own my heart

So here we are. Not sure where here is exactly, but we’ve found a cave that offers some protection from the monsters, and there’s a stream nearby. There’s chicken-type birds for food - no salads for Sam, as we can’t risk eating any vegetation. 

It’s weird. I know I should be freaking out, but I’m calm. I’ve been here before; well, purgatory, but it’s so familiar. We just gotta fight, kill and survive. It’s pure. 

And Sam’s here by my side; I know mom’s alive; I know Cas and Jack will find us.

It’s good to have hope at last.


End file.
